Beginning
by jinky
Summary: One clear night with someone looking at the stars... with one encounter, is the start of the beginning of a new life. One-shot. Naruto x Gaara


Disclaimers: I don't Naruto and that's final.  
  
Author: Hi everyone! Don't worry for I'm still going update Ninjas of the Night. This story just reminded me of Gaara and Naruto. Yes. This is a song fiction. Just a simple something that I made up. It just reminded me of their yaoi pairing. Okay then! Without further ado, let the fic start!  
  
Night. It was the time of the day when Naruto goes to the forest to be alone. The darkness and quietness made him feel at ease. Ever since he met that crimson haired sand ninja, he had been a huge part in his life.  
  
He can't hide the fact that Gaara of the Sand had occupied a huge space in his heart. Gee... what was he thinking? Gaara was an enemy and that's what he will always be. But still... he couldn't change the fact that they're both the same.  
  
Naruto looked at the stars. People think of him as a stranger. No doubt. No one really cares for him. He had really longed for adventure. He had longed for someone to fill in the huge gap in his heart. But then...  
  
Someone had.  
  
Wait a second. Someone's there.  
  
"Whoever you are, would you like to come out?"  
  
The figure jumped from the tree and slowly walked towards Naruto. Naruto smiled without looking at the intruder, not knowing who the person was.  
  
"Do you need a break from reality too?"  
  
The person stopped walked.  
  
"You need someone to love you, ne?"  
  
Naruto felt that person, whoever it is, nod in agreement.  
  
"Yes. We're the same. Both outcasts. Holding onto what little we had in our life."  
  
It was then when Naruto looked behind him. Green eyes met blue. Naruto gasped.  
  
It was Gaara of the Sand!  
  
'Gaara? What is he doing here?' Naruto thought. He turned back and blushed. "Gee... Gaara... forget I said that."  
  
We were strangers starting out on our journey Never dreaming what we'd have to go through Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
Gaara walked nearer towards Naruto. He sat down beside him without a word.  
  
"Gaara, what do you think you are?" Naruto asked as he tried to open up a conversation. The eerie silence was really uncomfortable.  
  
"Me? That's easy. A killer. A merciless killer from the sand. That is all I am." He replied.  
  
"No you're not." This caught Gaara by surprised. "What?" "You're not just a killing machine. You're not merciless. Because if you are, you should have killed me a while back when I realized you were there."  
  
"You know Gaara, no one knows what's really in store for them. Each life is different and is not just built for one purpose. No one is heartless. I know you have a heart. And who knows... maybe our meeting here was really suppose to be done."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gaara, have you noticed? We're the same, yet complete opposites. We're both keepers of demons. We both experienced the same past. We were both alone without anyone who cares. Well... I do have. There's Iruka-sensei. And you have your siblings to love you. That's where we're the same." Naruto said.  
  
Gaara looked at the Kyuubi wielder beside him. It wasn't like him to talk that way. What's the matter with him?  
  
Naruto smiled weakly as he looked at the stars. "You hate those who hate you while I love those who hate me. That's where we're different. But you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I realized... that we're the same. We are both like strangers in our country. We are both travelers who are searching for our meaning in life."  
  
"Naruto..." Naruto's voice was hitting Gaara like a tidal wave. His voice had his heart flutter.  
  
Maybe his meeting with the kyuubi was going to be the start...  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected what you did to my heart When I lost hope you were there to remind me This is the start  
  
Gaara's POV  
  
I was shocked with the words that he told me. He was right in every word and in every detail. I was just walking here in this forest when I saw you. I decided to remain where I am just to look at you.  
  
Then you noticed me.  
  
You spoke to me. You spoke to me like I'm just a normal person... that there's nothing wrong with me... that you accept me for who I am.  
  
Your words have suddenly changed my heart. Maybe you were right. No. You ARE right.  
  
You smiled at me. Why is it that when you smile, my heart starts to flutter with joy? Don't tell me that I'm in love? I, Gaara of the Sand, am in love with the kyuubi wielder named Uzumaki Naruto?  
  
But it felt right.  
  
Maybe I do love the kyuubi wielder. I was just too shy to admit it. I smiled at myself. Well... I had this weird feeling when I met you, but I shook it away.  
  
At first, before I met you, I always thought that no one would ever love me. That no one would ever care for me. That no one would ever acknowledge me. I lost hope. But when I met you, my hope started to glow again.  
  
Maybe this is the beginning of the new me.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
"Hai? Gaara? What is it?"  
  
I built up my confidence. I was now determine to tell you how I feel. I would not let this opportunity pass away. Now that I'm sure...  
  
"Naruto... I..."  
  
"I?"  
  
"I... I love you."  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Have I heard right? Gaara loves me? This got to be a dream. Gaara would never love me! He hate me! But still...  
  
Love is a road. Life is a road. Every second we have in this world is a part of a long journey. Many things happen in a journey. Some are good, some are bad, and some are even unbelievable...  
  
Just like now.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Gaara... I love you too."  
  
Whoa! Did I just say that?! There's no way I'll be falling for him! He's Gaara of the Sand for goodness sake! We're not even from the same country!  
  
But wait...  
  
I smiled.  
  
End POV  
  
Gaara took a dagger from him pocket and held the upper part of the blade. Naruto got his idea and griped the lower part of the dagger.  
  
The dagger made deep cuts on their palms. Their blood mixed together as a symbol of their love for each other.  
  
They let the dagger slip from their hands to the grass. With that, they grasped each other's palm, their mixed blood now entering their bodies.  
  
A little while later, the bleeding stopped as they separated their palms from each other. Naruto and Gaara smiled at each other.  
  
"Now with our blood, we are one." Naruto said. Gaara nodded as he smiled.  
  
Their faces came near to each other (A/N: That doesn't sound right) as their lips touched gently. No tongue wrestling, no other actions. It was just a kiss on the lips. It may seem simple but for them, it was everything.  
  
Author's notes: So how's this? How did it go? This is my first shot for a one- shot NarutoxGaara fic. Please tell me what you think. Reviews please! 


End file.
